lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Akrid X
The Akrid X is a mysterious Category G Akrid encountered in Lost Planet 2 that resembles a huge, grotesquely mutated Chryatis. It is one of the toughest Akrid in Lost Planet 2. First sighted by the NEVEC space station NEOS in orbit around E.D.N. III, the Akrid appeared to have entered the city from space. It is inferred that it made a path from the area the Over-G was found towards the city where it was destroyed, suggesting that the Over-G created it. This is plausible as the Over-G has a vast control over lesser Akrid and has very odd physiology, in the fact that most of it's primary body is amorphous and composed entirely of Thermal Energy. The Over-G may also be responsible for the creation of the Gorechryatis as well as Akrid X. Akrid X may in fact be a highly evolved Chryatis. Akrid X possesses powerful regenerative abilities and a range of devastating attacks, many of which are fire-based. When parts of its body are damaged or destroyed, it regrows them using tentacles made of T-ENG that eventually harden and form a new carapace. While remaining in one place for most of the fight, it is capable of changing it's orientation or it's position on the arena by leaping into the air with it's wings. This may be how it entered orbit in the first place. First encountered in Episode 2, it appears when the NEVEC special ops force called Task Force First Descent attempts to seize the Railway Gun from the Carpetbaggers. It swipes the Carpetbaggers' GAN-36 VS's out of the air and begins to attack the railway gun. A wounded Carpetbagger fires the pre-loaded cannon directly into Akrid X's head at point blank, blowing off its head, right leg and half of its right wing. The train then leaves the city, leaving Task Force First Descent stranded. Then, suddenly, the Akrid begins to regenerate itself and attacks the four NEVEC troopers, initiating an epic Category G boss battle. After its health bar is fully depleted, it regenerates itself yet again, though now with only 70% of his health and significantly lower defenses. After defeating it a second time, Akrid X falls over dead - this time for good. Just after the fight, a NEVEC commander and his troops move in to gather up the thermal energy that the dead Category G has spilled and subdue the surviving Carpetbaggers as the Commander sends Task Force First Descent on its next mission. Attacks Stomp: Akrid X will sometimes hop from place to place on the battlefield—it's not that dangerous unless it crushes you with one of its legs, and can stun players near/exactly at the jump/landing site Stab: Akrid X will charge its right leg and thrust it at one team member. This causes lethal damage and severe Knockback as well, due to the extensive force Akrid X uses, and after using the attack, it is vulnerable for 2 seconds. Leg Sweep: Akrid X sweeps its leg along the ground, damaging anyone that gets too close, and forces them back. This also stuns players for 3 seconds who are near the area Akrid X uses this attack. Fire Leg: This attack is similar to Akrid X's Leg Sweep, but instead of doing this by swinging it clockwise, Akrid X Charges Fire in his right front leg for 2 seconds, and then swings it counter-clockwise, knocking down and lethally damaging anyone in front of it. Later on it can cause bonus Fire Damage DPS for 15 seconds upon any player caught unluckily. Fire Breath: Akrid X charges fire in his "Mouth" area for about 5 seconds, and then spews it out, inflicting damage over time to anyone it hits. Junk Toss: Akrid X will hop on top of part of the battlefield and throw assorted debris, causing heavy damage to human players. This can be avoided by dashing away from the land site. Fireball: Akrid X will charge up its right leg, throwing a fireball that does severe damage to everything it hits. It seems to home in on one person, and later on in the fight- on all the players in a single shot. It can be dodged using dash in a VS or rolling before impact. This attack can be interrupted by attacking the arm while charging up. Later on, it will start spitting up to 4 fireballs at once. ( Further note: It has been discovered that by setting down a weapon just before the attack hits the player, the fireball will pass through the player as if nothing happened). Train Toss: Similar to the Junk Toss, but instead of debris Akrid X throws a large train that does lethal damage to whoever it hits. Armored Shell: After losing approximately half of its health, Akrid X will create an armor plating that surrounds its weak spots, causing it to take much less damage from attacks. This effect lasts until its health bar is depleted for the first time, but the plating stays on as a visual effect. Side Notes ]]Akrid X tends to go out of its way to attack any Vital Suits in the vicinity. Getting in one will immediately enrage it, at which point it will start attacking the VS. Since most of the VSs are of the GAH-42BS variety, they can be destroyed very easily in a single strike. Because of this, it is best to abandon any VS that gets close to destruction; even if you eject from a destroyed VS before it explodes, the hit to the Battle Gauge will still cause problems. (Player Note) If you hide in the ditch with a VS, you can just jump and take shots, wounding it little by little. Best to grab the heaviest VS weapon you can before the battle and during it to maximize the damage. Trivia *Akrid X may be related to the Over-G in some way, as during its regeneration its body parts resemble Over-G. The Over-G is a living blob of thermal energy and Akrid X regrows its appendages as a blob of thermal energy with tendrils shaping it to the new limb. It also develops a black crust or armor similar to Over-G's 'eyeballs' and tentacles if they sustain enough damage, this crust can break like the Over-G's 'eyeballs'. *Akrid X resembles a dragon, having wings and being able to breathe fire. *Akrid X can be defeated relatively easy with the parked Drion VS. Category:Lost Planet 2 Bosses Category:Lost Planet 2 Akrid